Decisions
by JBAT13
Summary: After Brainiac went insane and attacked James, Kara broke up with him and is now single. She goes on a wild ride of emotions through the next night and is met by new challenges. Should she give James, the man she owes so much to a chance or should she mix things up with a fling with Wally? Cyborg tries to make a case. Reviews are welcome, let me know if you agree/disagree.


**Decisions**

Kara looks at a photograph of her a Brainiac 5. She sighs in sadness. They broke up after he went insane. He came back from the future and attacked James, claiming he was stealing her from him. James didn't fight back but dodged all of his attacks. James tried to reason with him. James said while Brainiac and Kara were in a relationship, he would not interfere. Now that changed. James was annoyed with her because of this event and seemed cold on her.

James had a game for the Guardsmen that night. He left the Rola house in his car and went to the stadium. Wally joined Kara in her room.

Wally says "Hey, he snapped. You couldn't see it coming". He tries to be understanding.

Kara replies "I know but I feel somewhat responsible. James is all cold on me now too". She closes her eyes.

Wally suggests "How about I take you somewhere?"

Kara nods and says "Sure, why not?" Kara picks up a bag, to put anything she gets in it.

They are teleported to Gotham. Wally says "I scored tickets to the Guardsmen game". He proudly holds his tickets in his hand.

Kara replies "It's Basketball". She looks down.

Wally says "Yeah so?"

Kara says "James plays Basketball for the Guardsmen". She sounds sad.

Wally says "Cool, you two can catch up after the game". He doesn't seem to care that Kara still really feels for James.

Kara follows him into the stadium.

James is warming up with his team. He is shooting well, he feels good for some reason. He shouldn't. He had to fight one of his best friend's insane boyfriends the day before. Yet his shooting touch was good. James seemed focused and fresh, he felt like he had nothing to worry about.

The game starts and James brings the ball up court. Wally and Kara get courtside tickets and sit near the Guardsmen bench. James can see them in plain sight. He ignores them as he does a double crossover followed by a right hand pull back only to hesitation dribble and drive left. He pulls up and shoots a 15ft jumper. It swishes in to the delight of the crowd. He doesn't look at Wally or Kara. He just runs back to go play defence.

Kara says to Wally "He is so good at Basketball". She now has a smile on her face. James notices the two chatting happily but refocuses as Ben passes him the ball off a defensive board. James dribbles up court and sees Ben signalling for the alley oop. James throws a no look lob from near halfway. Ben catches the perfect pass and two-hand jams it on his defender. The crowd goes ballistic. James and Ben do their little handshake and start to play defence again.

Kara and Wally cheer as the crowd still is wowed by that play. Wally starts to take advantage of Kara's mental state. He doesn't see it that way though. He places an arm around her chair. She doesn't seem to notice or mind. The game progresses, James is shooting the lights out. He hits 6 from 6 from 3pt land and finished with 30 points for the half. He didn't miss a shot. He also had 9 assists and 5 rebounds. James heads to the locker rooms. He sees Wally putting the charm on. James doesn't care that Wally and Kara are having a good time; he is more annoyed that he is taking advantage of her and is chasing her after an emotional time of her life. James does not let it distract him.

James starts the third quarter with a bang. He crossed his defender over and drove to the hoop. James jumped and two- hand reverse dunked it. The crowd goes ballistic. James calmly gets back on defence. Again Kara and Wally cheer loudly. James goes past the side line. He passes right next to Kara and Wally. They both stick their hands out for hi fives. He ignores them and focuses on the game. Kara's face saddens a little. Wally realises he may lose his chance. James blocks the guy driving to the hoop and gets the rebound. He dribbles the ball up court.

Kara says "I don't think he is in a mood to chat after the game".

Wally replies with a grin "That's okay, more time with the fastest man alive!"

Kara laughs. James sees this out the corner of his eye. He passes to Ben on the post. Ben gets trapped. Ben kicks back out to James who had slid down to the corner. James hits the corner three, a perfect swish, it barely moves the net.

James gets back on defence. He sees Wally's advances are slowly getting more aggressive. He refocuses back on the game. The 3rd quarter ends. James walks to the bench and sees Wally and Kara embracing in a hug. James' eyes narrow briefly. He talks to his team and gets them all ready to go for the final quarter. James started the 4th quarter. He shoots a 3 and again it swishes in. He plays for another few minutes then is taken off. He is named player of the game. He deserved it. He had 45 points, 15 assists, 11 rebounds, 5 steals, 3 blocks, shot 8/8 3 pointers and was 100% from the free throw line. He looks down the bench to see Kara and Wally laughing. James tries to watch the game but finds himself continually checking them. He then sees something he didn't want to. Wally and Kara were kissing. She opens her eyes to see James looking away. She knows he saw. She breaks off with Wally.

Wally says "Saving some for later? That's fine by me". He goes to cuddle her again but she takes his arms off her. She says "Not now".

The game ends and Gotham win comfortably. James leaves the stadium quickly. He tries to avoid Kara and Wally. He can't. They catch him as he makes his way to his car. Wally says "Hey nice game".

James gruffly says "Thanks. Looks like you scored a big one yourself". He chucks his gear into the boot of his car. He opens the driver's door. Wally looks at Kara nervously and laughs with equal discomfort.

Kara softly, sincerely says "I'm sorry about Brainiac". James replies "I know". He sounds a little sarcastic about it though. He closes the door and drives off.

Kara looks at Wally with a 'Do something' face. Wally shrugs and says "He needs time. Come on, you and I can hang in my room back in Keystone".

Kara says "No, I need to sit him down and talk to him". She watches his car leave the car park.

Wally asks "Why? He is clearly not digging you. I know someone who is who happens to be right next to you". He leans in but Kara pushes him away.

Kara annoyingly says "I'm not in the mood Wally". She finds a public toilet and changes into Supergirl. She flies to the Rola house. Wally knows he missed his chance. He sighs and frowns. He then smiles and says "Just as well Linda is waiting at home".

Wally leaves for Keystone. Supergirl flies through Gotham. She spots Mantis on a rooftop. Mantis had recently escaped from Blackgate. She flies over and fights Mantis. Her technique is sloppy. Mantis lands easy hits on her. She only wins the battle because she out hits Mantis. She takes Mantis down to the streets before taking off again to go to the Rola house.

James arrives home to an empty house. Daniel was with Amy, Scarlett and Laura was in Metropolis and his mother only came home so rarely it was as often as Christmas. James sighs as he grabs his key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. He enters and hears something land behind him. He looks to see Supergirl. He asks "What do you want?"

Supergirl guiltily says "You".

James is somewhat surprised "I thought Wally was going to show you why he is the fastest man alive". Supergirl laughs. She walks in to his house and sits down in the lounge in complete darkness. James closes the door and joins her. The moon appears from behind a cloud to light the room a bit.

James says "So why do you want me?" James seems in a dark mood, Supergirl guesses it is because of what she did.

Supergirl explains "You always treat me so well. You make me feel like I fit in. You always help me out. I feel I haven't returned the effort you have given to me".

James looks truthful as he replies "You trust me. You don't treat me like an expensive vase like a lot of others. I like you but I know what is happening".

Supergirl looks at him puzzled. James explains "You are rebounding. You have been in a relationship for so long and now you are not in one. The gap or void you are looking to fill quickly which leads to rash actions". He seems to be trying to reason and straighten out the situation for her.

Supergirl says "Yeah I guess". She sighs as she says it.

James says "Wally took advantage of it". James narrows his eyes a little. He stands up and heads to his room. Supergirl sits there, looking at the moon. James comes back in his Shadow suit; the masks are off, showing James' face.

Supergirl says to him "Why do we fight criminals?" She looks very sad.

James replies "I'm trying to stop people experiencing what I did. I want to find the people responsible and bring them to justice. You have the power to help others and make the world safer. I think you do a great job". James sits down and takes her hands. He gently rubs them, comfortingly and softly. James continues "You do make a difference, you give hope". He lets go and leans back in the sofa. Supergirl hugs him. She rests her head on his shoulder. For once, James returns the hug, sort of. There is a knock on the door. James hears Cyborg's voice say "Hey James, you got a minute?"

James gets off the sofa, leaving Supergirl lying on it. James opens the door and Cyborg smiles.

James says "What's up Vic?"

Cyborg replies a little nervously "It's about Kara".

James' eyes widen briefly. He exits his house and closes the door.

James explains "She is in there, she is an emotional wreck". He looks a little worried.

Cyborg says "Well I know how close you two are and I wanted to ask you first". He rubs his neck nervously.

James knows exactly what Cyborg is going to say "Why?" James seems disappointed.

Cyborg says "I want to be respectful. And I can't wait to see her in my Jacuzzi". Cyborg laughs a little.

James puts a hand over his eyes. He darkly says "She is not going anywhere".

Cyborg smiles and says "Why not?" James lowers his hand.

James replies "Because she is spending the night with me, so she can revaluate and move on".

Cyborg nods and says "You like her". James couldn't lie now.

James replies "A lot. But as a friend, possibly romantically but I'm not here for that, not now".

Cyborg smiles widely and says "Definitely romantically. Are you looking to make a night to remember?"

James quickly replies with a bit of anger "No. Come on Vic. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Wally then took advantage of her and she nearly fell for it. I don't want to hurt her any more".

Cyborg sombrely nods "Ok. You look after everyone, especially her, so much. I hope she returns the favour to you one day". He leaves. James re-enters his house. He goes upstairs and changes back into civilian clothes, black t-shirt, dark blue sport shorts. James sees Supergirl crying on the couch. She sits up as she sees him. James grabs a box of tissues and sits next to her. He holds them out to her and she takes them constantly. She dabs her eyes and blows her nose. She then hugs James again, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning her head against his bicep. James holds the tissue box in one hand. He then uses his other hand to softly stroke her hair. She says to him "Hold me". James obliges. He puts the tissue box down and uses that hand to place it around her body. She sobs on his shoulder. This stays like this for about 5 minutes. James gently says to her as he continues to stroke her hair "You are staying here tonight. I can't let you go out there and try and fight crime like this".

Supergirl gets up and grabs her bag. She gets changed in his room and comes back down. James is putting her used tissues away. She looks at him with admiration. He is looking after her, protecting her and giving her comfort. She really considers him an option, but she knows he will say no. It will clash with their league duties. But she knows he must like her deep down and that day will eventually come where he lets his feelings out. James gets a block of chocolate out the kitchen and opens the wrapper. She knows it won't be tonight but it is drawing closer.

James gives her a couple of pieces. He says "I read online that chocolate makes girls happy". She smiles at him. He gives her a little smile. Her eyes don't look so tearful now. James says "Come on, we will get your bed set up". She stayed at his house so often James had a mattress under his bed especially for her. He had bed supports in his wardrobe.

They go upstairs and enter his room. The moon lights the room up so they can see what they are doing. He grabs the supports out while she gets the mattress. A couple of minutes later, the bed is up. James grabs pillows from Laura's room and places them on Kara's bed.

Kara says "I really cannot thank you enough. For everything you have done for me".

James shrugs and replies "I'm sure you would have done similar". Kara nods but doesn't know for certain if she would.

James walks outside and observes the night on his balcony. It is cloudy but the moon is in a clear gap. James walks back in and looks at his bedside clock. It is almost 11pm. James says to Kara who is lying on her bed "Time to sleep I think". He doesn't climb into bed, he walks downstairs. Kara follows him, wondering what he is up to. James locks the house up. He physically checks all the windows and doors. He closes the curtains. He turns to go back upstairs when Kara is blocking his path. He is a little confused by what she is doing. He then realises too late. She pulls him into her chest. She puts a hand behind his head and the other on one of his cheeks. She kisses him, passionately and romantically.

James is unsure how to react. Part of him is saying 'Return it, make her happy but be careful'. The other part is Batman saying "Relationships in the league never end well. Pull away, break her heart".

James returns the kiss. It develops into more of a make out session. He places a hand behind her head and one around her body. They stumble around a little. Kara's back is met by a wall. She thumps into it. She doesn't care. This continues for another minute of blind passion before James retracts. He smiles at her briefly but then says "No more, not while we are patching you up".

Kara giggles and replies "I'm feeling really good right now". James says "I hope so, I don't do that often".

He heads upstairs and climbs into his bed. Kara jumps into her bed. She falls asleep quickly, having happy dreams about what just happened. James lies there awake for a while. This was a normal thing for him, but this was different. He had not done that intentionally before. He deliberately just did that. He had done it on missions to keep his cover but not out of passion. He feels kind of good, making out with a girl because of your feelings. He shrugs and falls asleep. For once his dreams are happy.

James wakes up at 6am. He realises he smells of Kara, he knew her alien DNA meant she always smelt good. He does stretches and 120 press ups to wake up. He checks on her. She is smiling as she sleeps. James even manages a smile. He heads into the bathroom and showers, cleaning himself up. His face doesn't look tired for once. James sneaks downstairs and starts to watch TV. He finds the news. He watches the weather, clear skies in Gotham. He hears Kara tip toeing around upstairs. She enters the bathroom. James hears the water turn on and he enters the kitchen. James knew from experience (Well his brother told him) that a woman loves to have breakfast made for them. James always thought it was because they liked that feeling of importance (Kara is important to him) and it meant they could lie in bed and not do anything. Again he thinks he is too logical. He does it anyway. He puts toast down and starts to cook bacon. He knows she likes bacon. At the same time he starts to cook eggs. Minutes later, He is done. Kara tip toes downstairs and sits at the table.

Kara says with hints of romance "Morning handsome". James replies "Morning Kara". He serves the food. Kara quickly gets the vibe that last night was a one off and he was still trying to patch her up. Kara says "Thanks again". James replies "Don't mention it". He waits for Kara to start eating before he does. He thinks while he eats. 'She is amazing. She is beautiful, smart, she understands me, she likes me, she wants me, and I like her. What could go wrong?' But then another thought appears 'You could rip her heart to shreds, or your own. You just fixed yours anyway. Not yet, bide your time until you both are fully ready'. James blinks and sees Kara is staring at him. Kara asks "So, what is next for Mr Rola?"

James says "I'm not ready for a relationship, neither are you. Not yet anyway".

Kara frowns but then perks up "But in the future maybe?"

James nods with a smile.

Kara smiles widely as she bites her toast. She could wait.

The End


End file.
